Amuto Story
by Alice Lddle
Summary: Will Amu still forgive Ikuto after she remembers? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1 The reunion

8 years ago amu saw a boy leaving her room with no idea of who he wanted to know who he was but it was like a dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>8 years later(she is now 14)<p>

Amu's pov

I was sitting on my bed thinking more about that boy.I had a feeling things at school today would be hectful. I sighed and went to my bathroom to get ready for school. I combed my hair and but my uniform on.I was almost down the stairs when miki complained " Amu did you even look when you were brushing your hair? it's a mess!" I looked at my hair and saw how tangled it was. I wasn't gonna get out of this one. I started zooming to school cause unluckaly miki made me 15 minutes late.I was running and bumbed into something.I steped back and said "im sorry I didn't see you."I looked up to see the boy had blue hair and purple eyes. He just smirked and walked now im even more late! Yaya is gonna scold me for sure this time.I ran to the front it! its locked! I guess im skipping school today.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Ikuto's Pov<p>

I couldn't get the girls face out of my head. It was her. I wanted to go back there but I knew exactly what would happen.I started walking to my own school when I remembered how i usualy get ambused by girls. I think ill skip today. I started walking home when I say amu walking away from school. I guess the door was locked. I couldn't help but smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Amuto Story Chapter 2

Ikuto's pov

My mind was full of thoughts of me and amu when we were younger. I looked to see her very frustrated. I smirked finding her amusing. She looked at me very angerly and stomped off without a single word spoken to she must be upset about missing school. I smirked and walked over to her stoping her from taking another step. She let out a sigh and hit me hard in the face with her book bag. I put my hand to my face spoke to me with a hint of aggravation "do you mind moving your kinda in my way and I need to get home?"I smirked. I was already remembering why I liked her to begin with. I steped aside to let her gave me and evil glare before walking away from me. I put my hand back to my face.I was probly gonna have a bruise from that wack.

Amu's Pov

That boy aggravated me. I dont know what it was but I wanted her hit him so bad. I sure hope he isn't too badly hurt.I turned around to go back to check on him. Nah he is probly fine.I can't wack that hard.I ran home and nerly triped into the house but luckaly my mom caught me. My mom gave me a worried look. I shrugged her off and went into my bedroom. I looked around for my shugo chara's. I didn't see them anywhere. I ran to ami seeing if they were here. They weren't here either.I ran to my room and sat on my bed. Where would they have gone? I heard a knock on my window. I turned to look and saw none other but the jerk from this morning. I opend my window and asked "Well? Can I help you?" He smirked giving me another reason to be mad. I felt a twinge of pain in my heart. Oh no my eggs are probly becoming X-Eggs.I felt myself weaken. No you idiot don't become uncounsous now!  
>I felt my body give way and fall into the strange boy. My mind went into blackness.I couldn't fell,hear or say a thing.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Miki's Pov<p>

I looked over to see Su was an X-EGG as well as Ran and Dia. I looked at myself to see that I was still fine. I felt as if I was falling into darkness. I then became and X-Egg as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Ikuto's Pov<p>

I looked down at amu's limp it I forgot that easter had her eggs. He clutched at amu's still limp body and carried her to her bed tucking her in.I hope im not too late. I ran to easter headquaters only to see amu's eggs already marked with x's. I picked them up and brought them to amu. Amu was waking up but with the x-egg aura.  
>I didn't wana have to hurt amu but I was left with no choice. I character transformed with yoru. Amu transform with dark miki. I could sense yoru being scared to hurt miki. I got ready to fight Knowing someone might get hurt.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 The Pain

Amuto Story Chap3 ~The Pain~

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Ikuto's Pov<p>

Amu attacked me first. I jumped out of the way. Amu's attack grazed my arm.  
>My arm started to bleed badly. I kept dodging Amu's attacks. I looked at amu's eyes.<br>They weren't their usual gold. They had a dark shine to them. I knew I had to something before I get badly injured. Just then a random girl appeard with long brown hair and blue eyes. She looked at me then looked at amu. The girl pured amu's heart. I stoped the girl before she left. "Who are you?" She looked at me and stuck her tounge out before dissapearing as fast as she came. I ran to amu and held her in my arms. Amu opend one eye then opend the other. She looked up at me with anger. She slaped me. She spoke with pure anger. "What are you doing in my room? Get out you jerk!" I smirked and spoke."Is that anyway to treat ur hero in shining armor?" Amu looked at me like I was insane. She shooed me out her belcony. I jumped off and walked off.

~~~~~~~~~  
>Amu's Pov<p>

I don't know what it was about that boy that irritated me. Just then my phone rang.  
>I anserd it. "hello?" To my surprise my friend sense I was 2 spoke. "Hi amu this is Jessica I was wondering if you wana go to the mall with me they got this great sale going on." I laughed. It was so like her to call me so late about shopping. I spoke" yea ill be at your house in 15 minutes". Jessica on the other end laughed. She said." amu im already outside your house". I sighed then hung up the phone. I ran to the door and opend it. Jessica had long brown hair and realy bright blue eyes. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with "I heart pink things" on it. With a black skirt and black and pink looked at me and laughed. I looked at myself to see I was still in pajamas. I quickly ran upstairs and threw on a purple and black shirt with black skirt and purple shoes. I ran downstairs. Jessica was humming to herslef and stoped when she saw me. I took her hand and walked to the mall with her.<p>

Jessica's pov

I saw something was troubling amu. I was just glad she was feeling better. I wouldn't dare tell her about the x-egg thing. I wanted to know who the boy was but I had a thought it was Ikuto. I spoke to amu. "So has any of your past memory's come back?". Amu shook her head. She spoke. "nope but I saw a boy who might have been from my name is Ikuto". I looked at her in shock. I spoke to her in a low voice "Amu ikuto was indeed from your past but not the good past. He is from the past when you were alone and hated".  
>Amu looked at me with sad eyes. She didn't like that past at all. She always told me she couldn't remember. It had been so many years sense her accident. Yet her memory was still sealed away in her head.I took amu's hand and ran off in order to find some food to eat.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 The suffering

Amuto Story Chapter 4 ~suffering~

~~~~~~~~~  
>Amu's Pov<p>

Me and Jess ended up eating at Wacadonalds. Jessica looked at me.I was shocked for a second. Her eyes showed no emotion. I always wonderd how she hid her emotions. Jessica noticed my shock and raised her asked "Amu are you okay"? I just nodded. Just then I spotted Ikuto. I looked back at Jessica. Jessica looked angry. Jessica stood up and spoke so low only I could hear "Amu I suggest you ignore him. I don't want you hurt you got that"? I was shocked but I nodded. A girl with black hair and green eyes came over to us. The girl smiled when she spotted Jessica. Jessica spoke" hiya Mina. I thought you left for paris". The girl's smile spoke "about that. Jess I need to talk to you. its important".Jessica nodded and walked off with Mina.I looked up and saw Ikuto with a girl. The girl was very pretty with her strange blood red eyes and black hair. Ikuto noticed me staring and smirked. The girl looked at me. She had no emotion at all on her girl walked over to me and spoke" Hi you must be amu. I'm Kurime". She still showed no jerk walked towards me with his smirk. Kurime turned and looked at ikuto with fear in her eyes. I wanted to ask her why she had fear in her eyes but her eyes went back to emotionless so fast it was almost like her emotion never looked at Kurime. I felt a surge of pain in my heart. I was confused. Did I have feelings for Ikuto?

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Kurime's Pov<p>

His smirk was realy starting to frighten me,even if it wasn't for me. I knew he would never is a playboy at school. But I have never seen him act like this. It must be pure love. I was feeling happy for the girl in front of me. Ikuto looked at me with anger in his eyes. I was starting to feel the happiness wasn't just a playboy. He also used to beat up girls to help his anger. And this girl in front of us was one of those girls he hurt. I remember the day she went into the hospital. She had cuts on her legs and her head was bleeding. I was releived when i found out from Jessica her memory is sealed. Amu spoke:well it was nice meeting you Kurime. I gotta head home now so bye. I watched amu walk away. Ikuto sighed and walked off as well. I smiled. Jessica would want to hear about this.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Ikuto's Pov<p>

I watched amu walk away. I sighed and walked to the time I can't take Kurime with me to might tell amu about her her dark past. She truely was hated. Everyone hated how she acted. Everyone ganged up on her. She looked at me for rescue. But I didn't rescue her. I was the one who put her into the hospital.I puched the wall. I heard crying. I looked over and say amu crying. I walked over to her asked" why are you crying"? She looked up at me with disgust. Amu spoke" none of your business". I saw her holding something. I looked at it. It was a picture of her parents.I couldn't think of what to say to her. She may of forgotten me. But she most deffinatly rememberd her parents dieing.


	5. Chapter 5 The Discussion

Amuto Story Chapter5 ~The Discussion~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Jessica's Pov<p>

I waited for mina to tell me the news. Mina had this dark look on her face. Mina started to speek "Jess ive got some bad news...its amu's parents! They are alive!" My jaw dropped. This was veary bad news. They were supposed to they didn't die then whats gonna happen to amu? I looked up to see that Mina was gone. I looked everywhere but didn't see here. Out of no where I felt a sting of pain. I looked down to see my chest was bleeding. I turned around and saw Mina with a knife smiling with my blood all over repeatedly stabed me in the chest until I felt numb and I couldnt breath anymore. I slowly went into the darkness. I was dieing and no one was there to help me. So my death was painful.

Mina's Pov

I was smiling. I had finaly killed her! I was jumping for joy. Now amu can fully remember. I smiled. I saw Amu and Ikuto walking over to us. Amu's eyes widend at Jessica's smile faded. Why did I do that? Now amu will be depressed! I saw amu's face. It was expressionless. I got ready for her to yell 300 questions at me.  
>But the questions never came. She just stood there frozen. Amu then fainted into ikuto's arms.<p>

Ikuto's POv

I looked at Mina. She was coverd in blood. She looked sorry though. Wich was strange cause before she looked happy. I looked down at amu. She had a frightend face even though she fainted. I looked back up to see Mina Jumping to a high building. She looked over at me and stuck her tounge out then fliped me off.I was about to get her but yet again she jumped away. If she ever tried to hurt amu again I wouldn't stop till she was in peices.


	6. Chapter 6 The dream

Amuto Story Chapter 6 ~The Dream~

~~~~~~~~~  
>Amu's Pov<p>

MY mind was a full blank at first. But then I was being drifted to a white room. There was blood everywhere. I looked around the room. I saw Jessica bleeding on the floor. Mina was standing above her with a demon glare. I was falling fast now. I couldn't breath. I was being chocked by Mina. I looked above Mina to see Ikuto. Ikuto was holding a sword towards slowly stabed the sword through my chest. My breathing was becoming worse.I couldnt stand it anymore. I called out his name "IKUTO!"

~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Ikuto's Pov<p>

I heard amu call my name. I looked over at amu sleeping in her bed. She must be having a nightmare. She looked in pain. I wonder what could be causing her so much pain. I looked closer at her face. She actualy looked like she couldn't breath. I quickly felt her was fine. I had to wake her up. I don't know whats going on in her dream.

~~~~~~~~~~  
>Amu's Pov<p>

The room was dark. I couldn't see a thing. All I heard was crying. Wait a second! That sounded like my crying! I walked over to the girl. It was me! But this was my past. The past I had forgoten. I watched in silence as I was reliving it all.I watched Ikuto push my past self into a rock. I saw the cut she had. She was crying in pain. Ikuto ignored her. He kept yelling at her "Your trash! No wonder everyone hates you!" I watched as she was pushed ending up hitting her head hard on a rock. Going into a concusion. I was standing in fear. But my fear relaxed a little when I saw ikuto apologize to her and call an ambulance. I heard him promise to never hurt her again. Maybe he is a nice giy after all.I tried to wake up and leave my past. I was frozen in my past. I had to watch my parents die all over again. Finaly the dream ended. But what came next was fire. I felt like I was being burned alive. This dream insn't going so well. I looked at saw strings attached to my arms. I saw Ikuto holding the handle that controls the strings. He was my puppet master. He was controling my every move. I looked all over the room. The rest of the puppets looked old and un-used. I saw Rima as a puppet. I looked over at Tadase. He was all broken. I guess Ikuto didn't like that puppet. My dreams kept getting worse and worse until I just played calm through the rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Amuto Story Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~  
>Amu's Pov<p>

I woke up to ikuto's voice. I looked around my room. I sighed. I spoke slowly." Ikuto I r-remember." I saw his face twitch. He turned his back to face me. I saw him heading out the balcany. I stoped him by holding his wrist.I looked up at his face. It was painted with pain and greif. I sighed. I spoke. "Ikuto I forgive you." He turned around and gave me a cold look. I took a step back. His face was sorta scarying me. He spoke with pure coldness."Amu how can you forgive me? I hurt you! Are you stupid or something?" I felt his words strike a nerve. I sighed and spoke "but you promised to never hurt me again so its all fine." His face remained cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Ikuto's Pov<p>

I couldn't understand how she could forgive me that easily. I looked at her face. I noticed she showed fear and hurt. Wait a second...hurt? Does that mean im hurting her again? I sighed and tried she hugg her. She flinched away from my arms. I couldn't stand her fearing me. I sighed and headed out the balcany. She didn't stop me this time. I looked around when I was out the balcany. Amu shut the balcany door behind me and locked it. She gave me these wide fear filled eyes.I sighed and walked off to Utau's appartment for advice. I knocked on the door once. Utau came out and looked at me. She saw my face and shook her head. She pointed to the couch and spoke." Come in. go ahead and make yourself comfortable." She turned around and went into her kitchen. I sighed and sat on her couch. I looked at the teli to see what Utau was watching. Seriously soap opra's? Utau came back with two . She handed me one and sat next to me on the couch. She gave me a serious face and spoke. "So Ikuto what is it? Im pretty sure it has something to do with amu but I want you to tell me exactly what happend." She took a sip of her soda and looked at me waiting for an answer.I sighed and told her all about her memory and mina killing jessica.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Utau's Pov<p>

I listend to Ikuto. I sighed when he was finished talking. I spoke "Ikuto why didn't you just let amu forgive you? now she probably hates you and will never forgive you or speek to you." I waited for an aswer. Ikuto spoke" I thought that it was stupid for her to forgive me. I didn't think I would hurt her." I slaped him accros the face. I spoke"Ikuto usualy when you call a girl stupid they hate you! So to your question of course you hurt her! You probly struck a nerve and know you have ruined your friendship with her!" Ikuto put his head down in shame. I spoke" well lets get to work on teachign you how NOT to treat a girl. Shall we?" He nodded his head. I handed him books. This is gonna take a while. I sighed. I sure hope he didn't hurt amu too much.


	8. Chapter 8

Amuto Story Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~~  
>Utau's Pov<p>

It had been 15 weeks sense I started teaching Ikuto how NOT to treat girls. I think he is ready. I nodded to ikuto to practice. He sighed and faced me. He spoke "Hi Utau. I don't wana be mean so I won't mention how stupid it is to watch soap opra's." I felt my face cringe. Nope I was wrong. He isn't even close yet. I shook my head feircly. I spoke"IKUTO THIS IS THE 65TH TIME YOU MESSED UP! IM STARTING TO THINK YOUR NOT MENT TO BE WITH GIRLS!" I saw Ikuto sigh and put his head down. Oh I so wanted to smack him right now. I kept my hands down by my sides. I sighed. Ikuto spoke" This isn't working." I gave him the "duh!" face. I put my hand on my face. I spoke "Ikuto I give i'm not the best person to help you.I suggest you go to kukai." Ikuto nodded and walked out the door. I slamed the door shut and ran over to my couch. How dare he call my soap opra's stupid! I better warn Kukai about this. I grabed my cell phone. Actauly I better not. I put my cell phone down and sighed. I sure hope Kukai has better luck.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Ikuto's Pov<p>

I walked to Kukai's house. I was about to knock when it opend up and amu was walking out. She looked at me and ran away quickly before I could say a word. I looked back at the door. Kukai was walking outside. He looked and me. He shook his head. He said "Not cool at all bro. Well I guess your here sorta for the same reason amu was. Come in." I was shocked. I walked inside and shut the door behind me. I looked at the Teli. Of course the sports channel would be on. Kukai spoke" listen Ikuto I understand you are at a loss for how to act but you need to figure out what to do yourself. What I can do however is tell Amu to forgive you." I looked up at kukai. I spoke" Why would she listen to you?" Kukai gave me his wide grin and laughed. Kukai spoke" did you forget amu is my sister?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Amu's Pov (at amu's bedroom)<p>

I sighed. Kukai was right after all. I should be angry at Ikuto. I shook my head. No I have to forgive him. But he dosen't want me to. Maybe I should leave after all. I looked around my room. It was full of memory's. I decided to look under my desk. I found a book full of notes. I decided to read a few. They were mostly from family members. I stoped at one note. It was from Ikuto. I read it. It said : Dear Amu, I'm sorry for the way I have been acting to you. Please forgive me. Oh and Happy Birthday! ~Sincerly Ikuto~. I felt tears fall from my eyes. He wanted me to forgive him! I smiled. I put the book away and looked through more stuff. I came across a picture of a girl who looked just like me but with blue hair. My eyes widend. Who is this? I looked at the picture for a name but didn't see one. I sighed and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Kukai's Pov<p>

Ikuto spoted a picture. He spoke "Kukai who is this?" I felt my face harden. No way was I gonna tell him anything!I sighed. I spoke" T-Thats um...m-my cousin. Yea my cousin!" Darn it I hope he dosen't think i'm lieing. He raised an eyebrow at me. He shook his head. He spoke" Kukai please tell me the truth." I put my head down. Looks like there is no way out of this. I spoke"Thats amu's twin sister." Ikuto smirked. Ikuto spoke" Not much of a twin if you ask me." I shook my head. Hmm now that I think about it. She sorta looks like amu and ikuto together. I grined. Just then the door opend up to reveal none other then the twin herslef. I looked at her with shock. I spoke "Kashi what are you doing here?" Kashi stuck her tounge out at me. She spoke " Visiting my brother! Obviously!" Kashi looked at ikuto with pure hatred. I sighed. How could I have forgotten. Kashi hates Ikuto for beating up amu. I sure hope my house remains ok. Kashi threw a lamp at ikuto. Ikuto dodged the lamp making the lamp break. I spoke too soon. My house won't last much longer. I grabed Kashi's wrist. She gave me a glare. Her glare feels like she is staring at me veary soul. I flinched. She smiled. Yep she may be amu's twin but she is nothing like her! she is so darn annoying! She is like the annoying orange! I watched as my teli got broken. My eyes kept widening.


	9. Chapter 9

Amuto Story Chapter 9

~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Kukai's Pov<p>

I watched as Kashi kept destroying my house. I shouted"STOP IT! YOUR RUINING MY HOUSE!" Kashi made an apologetic face and sat down. I looked at everything. Kashi spoke" oh yea I have to fix ma mess." She snaped her fingers and my house went back to normal. I spoke" Kashi stop being so lazy!" She stuck her middle finger up at me. Ikuto sighed and spoke" ok now that everything is normal again. Can you help me with amu?" Kashi gave ikuto a death glare. Kashi spoke" step one understand the girl! step two if she is willing to forgive you let her forgive!" Ikuto twitched. I spoke" Kashi I think you should leave." Kashi spoke" yea your right! I promissed amu we could go watch a movie at the cinema." She ran out the door. I sighed in relief. Ikuto spoke" so why didn't I found out about the twin?" Kukai spoke" well Kashi is actualy from the future and said she must protect amu. So I agreed." Ikuto spoke" hmmmm." I turned the telli on. "Wipe Out" was on. Ikuto sat down on the couch next to me and watched it. Amu called me. I put it on speeker. I spoke"hello. Amu spoke" um Kukai did I maybe leave my plushie at your house?" I spoke" what plushie?" Amu yelled" I ONLY HAVE ONE PLUSHIE!" I sighed and spoke" ill go look for it." I walked upstairs and saw her favorite neko kitty plushie. I spoke into the phone" I found it!" Amu spoke" yay! ill be right over for it!" I laughed and hung up. Ikuto said" she needs a plushie?" I spoke" yea she cant sleep without it." Amu then ran into the house. She spoke" I came for my plushie!" She yanked the plushie away from me and walked out without glancing at Ikuto.

~~~~~~~~~  
>Amu's Pov<p>

I walked into Kukai's house to get my plushie back. I noticed Ikuto. I quickly grabed my plushie from kukai and ran out. Ikuto probly still hates me for forgiving him.

-  
>Me: ok i'm sorry that this story is running away from the main plot. Anyways I wanted to make Chapter 9. Oh yea the 7th im starting school so I might not write that quickly anymore.<br>Amu: why must Ikuto hate me?  
>Me: oooo so you want him to like you? ^_^<br>Amu: w-what? N-no! I don't like that perverted cat!  
>Me: riiight.<br>Ikuto: *yawn* Hey my strawberry.  
>Amu: IM NOT YOURS AND IM NOT A STRAWBERRY!<br>Me: well anyways hope ya enjoyed (^_^)


	10. Chapter 10

Amuto Story Chapter 10

~~~~~~~~~  
>Amu's Pov<p>

I was walking home with my plushie when Ikuto appeared in front of me. He pulled me into his chest. I blushed so hard I thought my face might fall off. Ikuto spoke" amu I am so sorry please forgive me." I nodded and hugged Ikuto. I spoke" I forgive you." Ikuto hugs me back. Ikuto's face is inching towards mine for a kiss. I was waiting for our lips to touch. Ikuto started snickering. I shoved Ikuto away. I spoke" why must you pick now to tease me?" He stoped snickering and looked at me. Ikuto spoke" sorry."

~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Ikuto's Pov<p>

Amu's face was priceless. Just then the last person I wanted to see came walking towards us. Amu spoke" Tadase-kun!" Tadase came over to us. Tadase spoke to me" TSUKUYOMI IKUTO!" I rolled my eyes. I spoke" yes kiddy king thats my name." Tadase came up to me and spoke" you aint winning amu ever!" I gave tadase a glare. Amu shouted "STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Me: hope ya enjoyed! ^_^<br>Amu: Tadase-kun!  
>Tadase: Amu-Chan!<br>Me: I dont think so! Tadagay u are so gonna die next chapter!  
>Tadase: *gives me the cute look*<br>Me: you look as gross as Justina Gayber!  
>Ikuto: anybody missed me?<br>Me: I did! *glomps Ikuto*  
>Amu: Hey thats ma man!<br>Me: no he aint! you are too stupid to kiss him back in the last shugo chara episode!  
>Amu: ...<br>Me: Thats what i thought!  
>Ikuto: i hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for Chapter 11!<p> 


End file.
